


hold me still

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Life with Alexander, Eliza is learning, is full of the unexpected.She hadn’t expected that someone could sleep as intensely as he does, that once he’s finally slipped into unconsciousness he might as well be dead to the world.  She hadn’t expected the text messages - long but never rambling, always managing to make her smile and blush even in public.  She hadn’t expected to be woken up this morning with his lips on her neck, his fingers ghosting across her body, never in one place for long.She also hadn’t expected how frustrated he can make her."or, an argument and a realization.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's almost 2 am, i have work in 6 hours, and i'm supposed to be writing an essay on compulsory heterosexuality, so naturally i wrote this instead. un-beta'd, barely edited.
> 
> title, somewhat embarrassingly, from "ghosts that we knew" by mumford & sons.

Life with Alexander, Eliza is learning, is full of the unexpected.

She hadn’t expected that someone could sleep as intensely as he does, that once he’s finally slipped into unconsciousness he might as well be dead to the world. She hadn’t expected the text messages - long but never rambling, always managing to make her smile and blush even in public. She hadn’t expected to be woken up this morning with his lips on her neck, his fingers ghosting across her body, never in one place for long.

She also hadn’t expected how frustrated he can make her.

“Alexander, for God’s sake, I want to come. Who else is going to stop you from strangling Lee?”

Alex, evidently, is so worked up that her attempt at some levity falls flat. With a huff, she sits on the sofa in the middle of the living room, thinking of her next plan of attack as her boyfriend darts around the room, cleaning up his mess of papers and empty coffee mugs to avoid having this conversation.

“Eliza, I know that, I know that you don’t mind and that you like being my hot armpiece and that you love surprising these old white guys by debating them into a corner while simultaneously drinking them under the table. I know that.” He runs a hand through his hair. “But that’s the thing! You don’t mind. It’s not like you actually want to be there with said white guys while I have to spend the entire evening kissing everyone’s ass instead of trying to get you out of whatever stunningly gorgeous dress you wear.”

If she hadn’t been dating Alex for several months, she would have been impressed with his ability to say so much in one breath. But she has, and she’s used to it, and she is tired of him bullshitting and pacing, is frustrated with her inability to calm the storm.

That won’t stop her from trying, though, and she rises, intercepts him, and stands squarely in front of him, gripping his arms, pinning him to the spot.

“Alexander.” She’s thankful, for a moment, that she doesn’t have to physically turn his head to get her to look at her, until she meets his gaze. Her breath almost catches at the intensity in his eyes.

She looks at him for a moment and reaches out to rest her hand on his cheek. He missed a few spots shaving. The way he tenses and then relaxes at her touch makes her want to cry.

“I just--” he takes half a breath. “I know that it can be a lot. All of this. Me. And I never want you to feel like it’s too much, or--”

“Alexander,” she murmurs again, cutting him off before his words regain momentum. She runs her thumb across his cheekbone before running her fingers through his hair. “You need to trust me.” She slides her hand down to grasp his. “I can take care of myself.”

“That’s not what I-” he starts with a tone of slight desperation.

“No, I know,” she responds, and is surprised that he’s let her cut him off twice now. “I know that’s not what you meant. But let me do this. Let me be there for you.”

His hand holds hers a little tighter at that. Eliza’s suddenly overwhelmed with the realization that this man, he who fights and fights and never backs down, yields so easily to her. She’s aware of pulling him to her, his head resting on her shoulder, him whispering his assent into the crook of her neck.

If being with Alexander means stumbling upon these little discoveries, she never wants to know life without him.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments always appreciated!


End file.
